Poison and Wine
by marah-superstah09
Summary: "I don't want to hurt you. I might do in the future. Parting ways is better for us..."  Draco and Hermione part ways even though they're madly in love. Does time reallyheal all wounds 7 years later?  Please Read and Review. :
1. Chapter 1, Poison

Poison and Wine

Pairing: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

Summary: I don't love you, but I'd always will.

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Harry Potter. Just this fanfic.

A/N: Okay, I know I haven't been posting in a while, but I recently got inspired! Haha. The title is from the song, Poison and Wine, by The Civil Wars. If you don't know what it sounds like, here's the link: .com/watch?v=WfzRlcnq_c0

Oh oh! And if you have a Pottermore account, please add me! ScarletElm179

And I also have Tumblr: .com

And Twitter: heytheremarah

Chapter 1: Poison

"What's wrong?" she asked him. "Is it work?"

Draco gave her no answer. He just looked at her. "Darling, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. "Tell me. Maybe I can help."

"My parents found out about our marriage. They talked to me today." He said sullenly. "Hermione, I can't be with you anymore. We have to go our separate ways."

"No, I refuse to do that." His wife came closer to him and embraced him, as if he would vanish in a while. "Please, stay. I can't bear to be away from you." She started to cry, her tears seeping into his shirt. "I know we're young, but I know we can work this out!"

"That is the problem, Hermione! We're too young! We'll tire of each other one day! We would want other people one day!"

"But I only want you! Just you! You're enough for me!" she said. Draco gently pushed her away from him. Hermione felt the world slipping away slowly. "I don't want to hurt you. I might do in the future. Parting ways is better for us. Mother and Father decided to keep our marriage a secret. Only you, me, my parents, Blaise and the wizard who wedded us knows. I trust him well enough to keep it our marriage secret. I'm going to pack some of my things and sleep over at Blaise's to give you space and time to think, okay?" Draco left the room and packed what he needed for his stay at Blaise's. As soon as he was done packing, he came to the living room where Hermione was sitting down, taking everything in. "I'm leaving." He said softly, and looked at his wife, with her back to him. She didn't even dare look back at him. It hurt him so much to know she wouldn't even look. He opened the door and apparated. Hermione, sitting on the chair, started to weep until she fell asleep.

Waking up a few hours later, she looked at the dying embers in the fireplace, and quickly lit it again, letting the soft warmth of the fire touch her skin. She went to the bedroom, hoping to find Draco asleep on the bed. Nobody was there. The harsh reality of what happened hit her like a bullet in the back. Draco was gone. In an act of desperation, she thought hard on a happy memory and conjured a patronus. A beautiful, graceful otter came out and she started to speak. "_Draco, I need you. Please. Just come back home. I need to see you one last time. Please._" She sent her otter patronus on its way, and she waited.

Draco was holding a glass of Firewhiskey when he got Hermione's patronus. He hesitated at first, and then he left a note to Blaise saying he'll be back in a while. He apparated back to his house, and as he opened the door, Hermione was standing beside the chair near the fireplace, looking at him like a broken angel. _She looks beautiful when she cries_, he thought, and he approached her. "Please stay with me until I fall asleep. As soon as I am, you may leave. I promise, I won't look for you, I won't ask your friends, and I'll try. I promise I'll try. Just give me this one night." Draco looked at her and longed to hold her. He needed to hold her just one last time. He stepped closer to her and kissed her softly. She put her arms around his neck and he put her arms around her waist. It would be the last time they kissed. Draco took Hermione to the bedroom and they lay on the bed, hands entwined. Hermione looked at her husband, and softly said, "Thank you, Draco." And she closed her eyes and fell asleep, a small smile on her lips. Draco watched her fall asleep, and he fell asleep too, for a little while. When he felt the little rays of the sun hit his closed eyes, he opened it and knew that it was time to leave. He pulled his hand gently away from his sleeping wife's, gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, walked out of the house quietly and left her life forever.

Hermione woke up hours after Draco left, and when she opened her eyes, the space where her husband slept was empty. Grave sadness overwhelmed her. She made a promise. She would never look for him again. She took his pillow and hugged it so tight. She breathed in the scent of him, or whatever's left. Then she wept. The pain was too unbearable, more unbearable than the crucio curse given to her by his aunt. Her being was broken. He broke her. But she vowed, with all her heart, that she would still love him, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2, Wine

Chapter 2: Wine

A/N: Here's the second chapter!

7 years later

Hermione stared into her closet, eyes searching for the gown she was supposed to wear tonight to the charity event she organized for the benefit of the terminally ill children at St. Mungos. She thought of the children she could have had, but she mentally shook herself and proceeded to look for the gown she intended to wear. "I need to organize my closet," she mumbled. She went inside her closet, searching for the plum coloured gown she bought the other day. She remembered the first time she saw it. It was silk, it covered the whole of her front, from one end of her shoulder to the other. It had full sleeves, and it was marvellously beautiful at the back. It was bare until the small of her back, accentuating the curves that have ripened over the years. She knew from the very start that was the perfect dress for her. She looked around her closet in hopes of seeing the gown she bought, and alas, she found it. She pulled it gently from all the other gowns she had used and as she pulled it, another gown came with it and fell on the floor. She picked it up, and bittersweet memories filled her head.

"_You'll always love me, right?" she asked innocently, her wide-eyes full of love and the promise of forever. _

"_I always will." Draco said, and pulled her closer as they were dancing._

It had been seven years since she had looked at the dress. It had a silver belt in the middle, and the skirt looked like it flowed endlessly, she remembered Draco telling her when she reached the altar that she looked like a forest nymph, with the way her dress subtly glittered. She then looked at the ring on her left finger. She never took it off. She never stopped loving him, even if he did break her. She guessed that this is what true unconditional love meant, loving someone even if that someone doesn't love you back anymore. She hung the dress back and left to get ready for the ball that night.

Hermione came inside the magnificent ballroom and took in the sight of the people that came. She felt so accomplished, that she was able to organize an event of this magnitude. Influential people came, from Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, to Gwenog Jones, captain of the Hollyhead Harpies. She scanned around for Harry, who offered to be her date tonight. She walked around, searching for Harry's unruly jet-black hair. She stopped and scanned the room, but then a flash of platinum blond hair catches her eye. She saw him, looking more handsome than ever, in his dinner jacket, holding a glass of champagne while talking to a beautiful, dark-haired, pale-skinned beauty. She felt insignificant compared to her. She had gone into every detail of her appearance tonight, confused whether to put her hair up or down. She left it down, her once-mousy brown hair tamed and now fell on soft tresses until her waist, her slim figure looked awkward before, now she was voluptuous, every curve on her body had fallen into place. She hadn't noticed at all the changes that happened to her over the years, but people had. Guys had been taking second glances at her since she entered the ballroom, but when she saw him, she only wanted him to look at her tonight. Feeling as if someone was boring a hole through his back he turned around and saw her. She looked exquisite. Seven years had been good to her. He looked at her and their eyes met. Hazel brown against sliver met for the first time after seven years. Soft music was playing, and couples started to move towards the dance floor. They on the other hand, moved towards each other. Draco left the woman he was talking to without even saying a word. She sighed much to her dismay. She wanted to be a Malfoy so much, not knowing the woman Draco was walking to was already one. Hermione's eyes locked with Draco's and she felt her heart beat wildly against her chest. Their hearts were singing softly together, a soft song of sweet sorrow and beautiful happiness.

_You only know what I want you to…_

It hurt him to leave her. He didn't want her to know that. He wished he never did.

_I know everything you don't want me to…_

Hermione understood why he left her. She knew he was doing it for her, because he loved her. He hurt her then so she wouldn't hurt now. He was protecting her.

_Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine, _Draco thought.

_You think your dreams are the same as mine? _Hermione thought.

They knew, that fate had brought them together, where they will be tested again as they have been seven years ago. _Will I move forward? _They thought.

Suddenly, seven years of hurt didn't matter anymore. They were willing to risk seven more just to be in each other's arms tonight.

_Ooh I don't love you, but I always will._

One step forward. No more turning back.

_Ooh I don't love you, but I always will._

Another step closer.

_I don't love you, but I always will._

One more step.

They were facing each other, a small gap in between them. The hurt still remained, and they wanted to banish it with the soft whispering presence of their souls. They wanted the pain to go away, softly, their souls, in secret, whispered the same words they said on their wedding day:

_I always will._

Hermione remembered the night he left her, and grief once again, overshadowed her.

_I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back._

She broke her gaze from Draco, and turned around to leave, when he gently took her arm.

_The less I give, the more I gain back._

Draco gently turned her to him, his hand still on her arm. He slid his hand to her waist, and closed the gap between them.

_Your hands can heal, your hands can bruise._

Hermione slid her gaze to his free hand and took it in hers. She missed his hand. She entwined her fingers with his, and he didn't object. He loved the feeling too. They slowly danced to the music playing.

_I don't have a choice, but I still choose you._

As they were dancing to the music, Draco contemplated on how many women he could have had, there were many women who tried to claim his heart. And his pocket, but he knew, body and soul. He would always choose Hermione.

_I don't love you, but I always will._

They vowed that they would try to get over one another after they split-up, but their hearts and heads wouldn't follow.

_I don't love you, but I always will._

For seven long years, their hearts were quiet, waiting for the moment where they would be once again reunited with their other half.

_I don't love you, but I always will._

The symphony playing in their hearts was slow, soothing, but as time passed with them being so close together, the symphony started picking up speed.

_I don't love you, but I always will._

Now it had reached a deafening crescendo.

_I don't love you, but I always will._

_I don't love you, but I always will._

_I don't love you, but I always will._

These words were resonating in her mind. Hermione let go of Draco's hand and locked her arms around his neck. He placed both of his arms on her waist, and they pulled closer together, as if there was still more space separating them.

_I always will._

They pulled away from each other and continued to dance, their gazes never parting.

_I always will._

Draco smiled softly at Hermione, and she did the same.

_I always will._

Draco changed his gaze to her lips, and when he looked back at her, she was looking down, her long lashes inviting and intoxicating.

_I always will._

They were made for each other, they realized that now. They would never get tired of each other. They finally knew that their hearts, after a seven year journey of pain, sweet-filled memories, happiness, blissful insanities, and love, their hearts were finally home at last. Draco captured Hermione's lips in a kiss of longing and need. When they parted, he whispered, "I always will."


End file.
